The Shinny Blossom
by Trafalgar D. Celeste
Summary: Plusieurs nuits qu'il rêve de cette personne mystérieuse sans en connaître la cause . Pourtant, il va la découvrir mais ignore totalement ce qui lui attend. Alors Chirurgien, es tu réellement sûr de vouloir la suivre? (Excusez moi pour ce résumé s'il n'est pas terrible xd)
1. Prologue

Bonjour/bonsoir, je me decide enfin a me lancer dans l'ecriture de ma premiere fanfic apres beaucoup de temps de reflexion. Si vous voulez me soutenir ou me donner des conseils , je suis preneuse Tout avis constructif est bienvenu. Je vous laisse alors lire le prologue de The Shinny Blossom

Prologue:

Pov Law:

Une semaine... Cela fait tres exactement une semaine que je fais ce meme reve etrange. Cette fille, qui hante mes nuits, avec ses cheveux corbeaux et ses yeux bleus clairs limite glacials. Existe-elle vraiment? Me connaît-elle? Je l'ignore . Et moi, est ce que je la connait? Cette question reste sans reponse meme si je crois l'avoir apercu quelque part auparavant.

Quelle heure est-il? 4h du matin. Aie, je vais encore avoir l'air d'un zombie en reveillant tout a l'heure.

Je me rallongeais, m'endormais et me reperdis de nouveau dans mes songes.

Reviews?

Merci d'avoir lu


	2. Une étrange découverte

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis ravie de vous poster le premier chapitre de The Shinny Blossom^^. Que j'ai ete contente de voir le nombre de vues du prologue plus une review , et mise en favoris de la fic, ca me fait extrêmement plaisir^^. Merci beaucoup. Traffy-D-Lamy, merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite^^.  
Bon trêve de bavardages je vous laisse avec le chapitre^^  
Law: C'est pas trop tôt!  
Moi: Mais quel impatient celui-la!

Chapitre 1: Une étrange découverte

Pov Law

Les premières lueurs de la matinée montrent le bout de leur nez. Suite à cette nuit mouvementée, je me décidais de me lever. Je filais dans la salle de bain pour me faire un brin de toilette et je constatais bel et bien que j'ai une tête encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Ces maudits rêves allaient finir par m'achever si ca continuait!  
Je me vêtis de mon sweat jaune et noir avec mon jolly Roger en son centre, de mon pantalon tacheté sans oublier mon fidèle bonnet nordique. Je sortais enfin de ma cabine et me dirigeais vers les cuisines. Arrivé la-bas, je pris seulement un café noir bien corsé pour tenir toute la journée. Je rejoignis mes membres d'équipage à table et me mis à côté de mon fidèle second, Bepo; et Sachi mon mécanicien.

\- Bonjour Captain! Tu vas bien? C'est moi ou tu as une mine plus fatiguée qu'a la normale? me demanda Sachi.

\- Sachi, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète? Ce n'est pas "Captain" mais Capitaine! Arrêtez de m'appeler comme cet idiot de tulipe rouge!  
Et d'ailleurs, mes affaires ne te regardent en aucun point.

-Hay Capitaine, me répondit-il d'un air apeuré. Comme si j'allais lui faire quelque chose... ou pas.

-Bepo, dans combien de temps allons nous atteindre la prochaine île? questionnais-je mon bras droit.

-D'ici une heure ou un peu plus, désolé.

\- D'accord. Merci Bepo. Tout le monde, n'oubliez pas que je vous attends tous sur le pont pour qu'on puisse constituer les groupes pour les provisions et pour la visite de l'île. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard. S'il y en a, les personnes concernées seront de corvées pendant un mois. Suis-je clair?

\- Euh... Oui Capitaine répondirent-ils d'une traite avant que je puisse répliquer.

Une heure plus tard: Arrivée sur Estria, petite ile au large de la Calm Belt. Heureusement, pour le Sub Nautilus, aucun monstre marin n'était venu à notre rencontre durant le voyage.  
Cette île présentait un climat plutôt estival, ce qui avait l'air de plaire à certains de mes compagnons, bien décidés à se diriger vers la plage que d'exécuter ce que je leur ai demandé auparavant.

-Je vais former les différents groupes pour cette journée. Alors, pour l'achat des provisions; Ban, Louis et Mat vous vous en chargerez.  
Jean-Bart, Derek et Sam; vous garderez le Sub; quant à Sachi, Penguin et Bepo; vous venez avec moi pour recueillir des informations sur cette île. N'oubliez pas, je veux que tout le monde soit de retour à 18h sinon vous savez très bien ce qu'il vous attend et ce sera la même chose pour ceux qui n'auront pas respecté leur rôle. Est ce assez clair ou pas?

\- Oui Capitaine! répondit tout l'équipage.

Nos chemins séparaient. Pour obtenir des informations sur cette île, mon petit groupe et moi-même décidions d'aller au petit bar se trouvant tout prêt du port où nous étions amarrés. A peine avons nous franchis la porte que tout le monde nous devisageait. Je ne prêtais point d'attention d'eux et me dirigeais vers le gérant du bar.

\- Que puis-je pour vous? me demanda t-il.

\- J'aurai juste besoin d'informations sur cette île comme combien prend le log pose pour se recharger ou encore s'il y a une base de la marine ici.

\- Cela ne prendra que deux jours. Pour ce qui est de la marine, vous avez de la chance, Mr Trafalgar, nous n'avons aucune base nous protégeant d'attaques de pirates ou autre.

-Merci. Vous n'auriez pas un endroit à me conseiller pour que je puisse me procurer quelques ingrédients pour fabriquer des médicaments, par simple hasard?

\- Si, effectivement. Au prochain carrefour, tournez à droite et vous y serez. C'est la meilleure phytopharmacie de toute l'ile, je vous la recommande vivement.

\- Merci beaucoup, au revoir. Sachi, Penguin; arrêtez vos pitreteries voyons.

\- Désolé, répondit Bepo a la place des deux concernés.

\- Arrête de t'excuser!, lui répondirent ces derniers.

-Désolé, répondit le pauvre ours ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Trêve de bavardages, allons chercher ces ingrédients et je vous laisse quartier libre pour le reste de la journée.

\- D'accord, allons-y! dirent-ils tout enchanté.

Arrivés à l'adresse donnée par le gérant du bar, je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et laissais Sachi et Penguin vaquer a leurs occupations. Je restais donc avec mon fidèle second. Nous nous promenions dans les allées richement décorées d'Estria. C'est vrai que cette ile a du charme.  
Nous étions proches d'une petite ruelle quand, tant tout d'un coup, un chat bondit. Il paraissait tout affolé.

\- Captain, il nous demande de le suivre.

\- J'espère que cela ne nous emmnera pas dans un piège.

\- Mais arrête voyons d'etre parano.

Nous decidames de suivre le petit félin. Il nous fit passer dans des ruelles toutes plus petites les unes que les autres jusqu'a ce qu'on arrive à destination. Le chat miaula et tourna autour d'une jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux inconsciente, blessée de partout. Attends! Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes a la fille du rêve que je faisais chaque soir depuis une semaine.  
Je ne savais pourquoi, je la pris délicatement dans les bras et me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la ruelle.

\- Mais Captain, que fais-tu?

\- Ramenons la au sous-marin, elle a besoin de soins, lui dis-je d'un ton sérieux.

* * *

Voili voilou. Ah oui, ca change de la longueur du prologue ^^.  
Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille que Law vient de rencontrer. Est-elle celle qu'il voit en rêve? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.  
Pour le nom Estria, je me suis inspirée d'une partie d'Hekseville appelée Endestria du jeu Gravity Rush XD.  
N'hésitez pas a mettre la fic en favoris pour suivre la suite et de laisser une review pour m'encourager pour la suite^^. A pluch les loulous. ^^


	3. Un réveil mouvementé

Hey! Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouez... oups je me suis trompée de réplique xd

Law: Mais quelle idiote celle-là...

Moi: Ouin mais t'es méchant avec moiii...

Réponses aux reviews:

Cpeti: Merci Eti mais spoile pas voyons sinon j'en connais un qui sera ravi de s'occuper de toi^^

Law: Qui te dit que j'en ais envie!

Moi: T'es dans ma fanfic donc je peux faire n'importe quoi de toi!

Law:...

Ohhh merci c'est trop gentil 14th allen ^^! Voila la suite^^.

D'ailleurs pour le rythme de parution, je pars sur un principe d'un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines. Après cela peut varier selon le boulot que j'ai XD(vive la terminale^^). Et désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas vu ces vacances passer.

Bon il me semble que vous êtes venus pour lire un chapitre^^. Allez, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Réveil mouvementé

Pov Oc

Mais où est ce que je suis? Allez ma cocote, fais fonctionner un peu tes méninges. Je suis auprès des sept grands corsaires et on a les trois amiraux ; Aokiji, Kizaru et Akainu; siégeant au pied de l'échafaud, se trouvant juste à l'étage au dessus de notre position.

Alors,... les grands corsaires... les trois amiraux... un échafaud...

Je suis à Marine Ford dans le but de sauver mon grand frère, Ace aux poingts ardents, d'une exécution imminente.

Apres plusieurs heures de lutte acharnée, nous l'avons enfin libéré. Nouvel objectif: sortir d'ici avec tout le monde de vivant.

Ahh il m'énerve celui-là . Qu'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir le massacrer! Akainu ne cesse de provoquer Ace et bien évidemment, ce dernier fonce tête baissée lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Quant à Luffy et à moi, nous nous effondrons de fatigue sur le sol. J'ignore ce qu'à dû subir mon petit frère pour arriver jusqu'ici mais ça a dû éprouvant.

Akainu, profitant du fait que nous soyons à terre, se dirige vers nous deux pour nous achever. Mais Ace s'interpose et se prend l'attaque de plein fouet.

...Ace... a... ete... transpercé...

Les larmes me montent. Mes pouvoirs me montrent bien que je vais bientôt perdre le contrôle...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps inerte de mon grand frère gît sur le sol. J'ai bien compris que c'était trop tard. Quelque chose me dépassant prend le contrôle de mon corps. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

AAAAHHHHH!

Ouh là, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis encore vivante, je ne l'aura jamais cru. Le fait que je sois vivante signifie bien que cette fois ci, ce n'était le fruit de mon imagination, Ace était bel et bien mort.

Mes sanglots refaisaient surface quand une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je m'étais réveillée.

Mais où étais-je? La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était quasiment dans l'obscurité. Je devais en déduire qu'il faisait nuit,mais depuis combien de temps,je l'ignore. J'avais de grandes difficultés à discerner les différents éléments se trouvant autour de moi. Je ne pouvais voir que des formes grossières. Les seules choses que je pouvais voir parfaitement étaient que j'avais des bandages partout sur mon corps *j'ai dû être sacrément amochée * .

Mais où étais-je sérieusement?

* * *

[Pendant ce temps]

Pov externe

AAAAHHHHH!

Bepo, le second de notre cher chirurgien, déambulait dans les couloirs du sous-marin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au pas de la porte de l'infirmerie et entende ce cri effroyable:

"- Il faut vite que je prévienne le capitaine" se disa l'ours se dépêchant de retrouver Law.

En principe, il devrait être dans sa cabine.

Bepo arriva enfin à destination. Il toqua plusieurs fois d'affilée à la porte de la cabine.

...Aucune réponse

"-Pile quand on a besoin de lui, il faut qu'il soit introuvable" pensa t-il.

Le second de l'équipage fouilla de fond en comble le submersible mais rien n'y faisait, le chirurgien de la mort ne devait pas etre à bord. Bizarre.

Pov Law

"-Alors Bepo, selon Sachi, tu me cherchais? lui demanda une voix que l'ours ne connaît que trop bien.

\- Captain! Je vous cherchais exactement mais vous étiez introuvable.

\- J'étais de garde à la salle de contrôle et c'est Capitaine, Bepo...

\- Désolé. Ah, la seule salle que je n'ai pas vérifié. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois de garde cette nuit? Comme tu es le capitaine, tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ce genre de tâches, non?

\- C'est vrai mais, comme Ban est reparti en cuisine pour préparer un repas imprévu, comme on a une invitée à bord. Du coup, en attendant que la miss se réveille, j'ai pris le tour de garde de Ban. " dis-je en m'appuyant contre le mur.

"- Je comprends mieux.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi me cherchais-tu?

\- La petite est réveillée mais à mon avis, son réveil a dû un peu brutal...

\- Pourquoi ça?

-Quand je suis arrivé devant l'infirmerie, je l'ai entendu hurler.

\- Étrange. Bon allons lui rendre une petite visite. " ajoutais je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pov Oc

Trente minutes. Ca faisait trente minutes que je réfléchis où est ce que j'avais bien pu atterir. Déjà pour distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, c'était difficile; mais pour essayer d'activer mes pouvoirs, ca l'était encore plus. J'essayais de former une bulle de lumière, d'un pouvoir que j'ai piqué à quelqu'un mais je ne vous dirai pas qui, mais dès que cela forçais trop, je me mettais à tousser jusqu'à cracher du sang. Je croyais vraiment que cette transformation à Marine Ford a dû me laisser des séquelles.

J'entendis des bruits de pas avancer vers l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je me remis sous ma couette et fis semblant de dormir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Rien qu'avec l'ouïe, je pouvais distinguer deux personnes.

Pov Law

J'ouvris la porte de l'infirmerie et pus apercevoir notre blessée. Elle semblait dormir. Je m'approcha un peu plus de son lit pour voir si elle n'était pas en train de nous faire croire qu'elle sommeillait.

J'ai vu juste. La façon qu'elle avait eu de garder ses yeux fermés était quelque peu forcée.

Je touchais son épaule pour qu'elle les rouvre mais aussi pour lui indiquer que quelqu'un était là.

"-Allez, réveille toi. A moins que tu ne sois en train de me faire croire que tu dormais... " lui dis- je au creux de l'oreille.

Et je pensais elle se mis à rougir. Ah la la.

Elle s'assit sur le matelas et sursautant en voyant Bepo. A oui, voir un ours polaire et en combinaison orange, ce n'était pas tous le jours qu'on en voyait.

Je commençais l'observer: une jeune fille fine voire maigre. Elle paraissait jeune. Je lui donnerais la vingtaine, pas plus. Elle avait des cheveux longs, s'arrêtant sûrement au bas du dos. Ils étaient d'un noir limite corbeau. Elle avait le visage finfin et un teint de porcelaine. Elle ressemblait à une poupée. J'étais en train de remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à la mystérieuse fille qui apparaissait dans mes rêves, ces dernieres nuits, mais la seule différence était ses yeux. Ils etaient d'un marron, se rapprochant de la couleur de l'ambre.

Pov Oc

J'observais l'homme qui venait de, "soi-disant", me réveiller.

Il était très grand, cheveux noirs, yeux gris se rapprochant d'un orage déchaîné.

Il portait un sweat avec, ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un jolly Roger, en son centre; un jean tacheté et un bonnet nordique.

C'etait fou, il me disais quelque chose ainsi son jolly Roger. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà croisé auparavant.

Attends, c'était moi où il me reluquait depuis tout à l'l'heure. Je mis à rougir comme pas possible.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai rien." me dit-il.

"- C'est ce genre de phrases que disent les pirates ou les chasseurs de pirates." lui répondis -je.

"- Effectivement, j'en suis un.

\- Alors dans quel équipage est ce que je suis?

\- Dans celui des Hearts Pirates.

\- Alors j'ai devant moi...

\- Oui, tu vois juste. Je suis Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort. "

C'etait bien ce que je pensais.

D'un coup, je sentis une vibration au niveau de mon ventre.* Ah, que j'ai faim. *

Je me mis, de nouveau, à rougir, mais là de honte.

"- Il faut que tu manges. Capitaine, vous avez vu comment elle est maigre!" dit l'ours.

"- Bepo, va chercher le plateau qu'à préparer Ban en cuisine. C'est pour la miss. " ordonna le chirurgien.

"- Hai, j'arrive de suite. "

Comment ça j'étais maigre, j'étais très bien... non... Mais ça faisait combien de temps que je n'ai pas mangé?

"- Je me demande ce que tu as vécu pour être aussi fine que ça ." me demanda Law avec son sourire en coin.

"- Je l'ignore totalement. " Bien sûr que je savais ce qui m'étais arrivée mais hors de question que je lui en parle. Qui sait ce qui m'arriverais si je lui disais.

Je sentais qu'il gobais ce que je disais mais je pensais bien qu'il n'y croyait pas. Comment manipuler le grand Trafalgar Law, maître dans ce domaine.

"- Je me demandais, comment m'avez vous trouvée? "lui demandais-je.

"- C'est simple, on se promenait, avec Bepo, dans les allées d'Estria jusqu'à ce qu'in tombe nez à nez avec un chat qui voulait qu'on le suivre...

\- Un chat, tu dis! Est ce que vous l'avez pris avec vous? " l'interrompais-je.

"- Oui, et si tu ne me coupais pas la parole, tu aurais la suite de l'histoire! "

Ouh la. C'est qu'il est suceptible...

"- Donc on l'a suivi et nous a mené jusqu'à toi. On t'a ramené avec nous mais la marine ne voulait pas nous lâcher.

\- La marine?

\- Ouais. Quand on est arrivé au sous-marin, on l'a déplacé au nord de l'île pour qu'on soit cacher des navires de la marine. Voila l'histoire.

\- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvée. Je t'en suis reconnaissante.

\- D'ailleurs, quand tu auras fini de manger, pourras-tu m'accorder une petite discussion?

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire.

\- Oui mais je veux te poser certaines questions. Mais médecine avant tout, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

\- D'accord. "

* * *

Bepo revint avec un plateau garni. Je ne m'etais jamais autant régalée. Il faudra que je fasse des éloges auprès du cuisinier.

Law revint s'asseoir sur une chaise pas loin de mon lit. Ah le moment de l'interrogatoire vient d'arriver. Je ne lui promettrais pas que je dirai la vérité, il en va de ma survie.

"-Commençons. " me dit-il.

"- D'accord."

On allait bien s'amuser...

* * *

Et oui je coupe là! Et oui sadique que je suis mouahaha!

Law: Si j'étais vous, je partirais sans plus attendre.

Moi: Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Law:Oups...

Donc prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez qui est donc mon OC... ou pas!

Law: Elle est folle...

Bon bisous les loulous. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews si vous voulez et de mettre en favoris la fic si vous ne voulez pas rater la suite.

Allez, a pluche!

Law: Sortez moi d'ici!


	4. L'interrogatoire tant attendu

Kikou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolée du gros gros retard, j'ai été submergée de gros devoirs et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Encore désolée mais comme je suis en forme, vous aurez le chapitre cette semaine au lieu de la semaine suivante ! Contents ? ^^

Law : Qui a mis des vitamines dans son chocolat ? Elle est intenable !

Sachi et Penguin : C'est pas nous !

Moi : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles^^

Law : * part chercher un somnifère et le met dans un verre d'eau* Bois ça.

Moi : Si tu crois que je vais t'obe… ..

Law : Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

Moi :Zzzzzzzzzzz… …

Law : Bon comme elle n'est pas en état de lancer le chapitre, je vais le faire à sa place. Hum hum… Bienvenue dans ce chapitre 3 de The Shinny Blossom. En espérant que vous l'apprecierez. Comme dirait l'auteur, on se retrouve en bas.

Sachi :Bravo capitaine, vous êtes trop forts !

Chapitre 3 : L'interrogatoire tant attendu

Pov Law

Je revenais dans l'infirmerie laissant le temps à notre chère invitée de se restaurer. Je m'installa sur un siège non loin de son lit. Le moment de l'interrogatoire est venu.

« - Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est ce pas ? » lui disais-je avec un sourire que moi seul était capable d'esquisser .

« - Oui. » répondit elle simplement. C'était moi ou j'avais la vague impression qu'elle était apeurée. Ça devait être une impression. Sinon je me demandais pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière.

« - Commençons.

-D'accord.

-Premièrement, comment t'appelles-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

-Je me nomme Aria Mukami. J'ai 18 ans. Je viens d'une île sur South Blue. » racontait elle.

*18 ans ! Elles est plus jeimune que ce que je pensais ! *pensais-je. Pendant qu'elle parlait, je remarqua un tic que, souvent, les personnes stressés ont pour n'importe quelle raison. Dans son cas, elle jouait ses doigts pour tenter de se calmer. Déjà, de base, j'étais méfiant et ne croyant pas vraiment les dires de la miss mais cet indice me confortait dans mon idée. *Faisons en sorte qu'elle ait l'impression qu'on la croit*.

« -D'accord mais parle moi plus en détail de ton ile natale ?

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien, en fait.

-Une perte de mémoire suite au choc que tu as subi car être inconsciente autant de temps et être blessée comme tu l'es, cela est tout à fait possible. Passons. As-tu de la famille ?

-Non. J'ai perdu toute ma famille proche. Il ne me reste que mes cousins à l'heure où je te parle. Si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, ce serait sympa.

-D'accord mais n'oublie pas, miss, je n'apprécie pas trop de recevoir des ordres et de plus, tu es sur mon navire, donc tu n'as pas trop ton mot à dire. Mais bon, ca passe pour cette fois. D'ailleurs, une autre question me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure, comment as-tu pu te blesser autant ? Je n'ai jamais vu autant de blessures sur une personne auparavant. »

C'était à ce moment là que je la vis se figer et devenir encore plus blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Je sentis que c'était le sujet qui était sûrement à éviter.

-Euh… bah…..je tenta-t-elle de formuler.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si le sujet est encore un peu sensible pour toi.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?!

Ah. Elle était surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je lui réponde cela.

-De toute façon, je finirai par savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer. A moins que tu tiennes à me le dire.

-Euh. …

-Je prends ça un non. *Il y a une autre question qui me vient a l'esprit mais bon, ce sera pour plus tard*pensais-je en regardant l'objet qui était dans ma poche.

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? me demande t-elle.

-Depuis quelques heures. Tu es restée dans le coma pendant deux semaines environ, selon mon diagnostic.

*Deux semaines, ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer pendant ce temps*pensa t-elle.

-Tant que j'y pense, j'ai une question à te soumettre. Accepterais-tu d'intégrer mon équipage ?

-Vous délirez, j'espère.

-Peut-être mais une chose est sûre, je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage. *Vous ne croyez pas que je vais la laisser partir comme ça vu tous les mystères tournant autour d'elle. *

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais pourquoi ? Vous me connaissez à peine.*Comment je peux accepter ça ? On m'attend déjà quelque part. Il faut que je parte.* pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu le sauras tot ou tard.

-* Ca m'aide vachement tiens* pensa-t-elle.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'infirmerie pour sortir quand j'entendis notre chère invitée m'adresser quelque chose.

-Quand est ce que je pourrais quitter cette pièce et me déplacer librement ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Tes blessures sont toutes guéries. En principe, ta convalescence est finie mais si tu ne sens pas capable de te lever et de tenir sur une distance, je te conseille de rester allongée. Libre à toi.

Pov Aria

Suite à ce qu'il m'a dit, je tenta de me lever. Les pieds à peine posés au sol et je perdis l'équilibre . Mais quelle idiote je suis, ce n'est pas possible… pensais-je.

De plus, je sentis une douleur au niveau de la jambe. J'ai du tombé sur quelque chose….Ce n'est pas possible ! Le sang coule de partout. A la vue de ce dernier, tout devint noir autour de moi…

Pov Law

Elle n'est pas possible. Elle venait juste de rouvrir une blessure à sa jambe. Je la porta et la remis sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Je vais devoir vire refermer cette blessure avant que cela s'infecte. Heureusement qu'elle a sombré dans l'inconscience, je n'aurai pas besoin de l'anesthésier. J'allais chercher tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'est-à-dire compresses, ciseaux, scalpels, fil, …

Je revins vers elle et remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Tant mieux. Sa blessure était vraiment dans un mauvais état.

Au bout de deux heures d'opération, notre blessée était enfin soignée mais n'était ,cependant, pas réveillée. Je nettoya tout le matériel médical que j'avais utilisé avant et le rangea soigneusement à sa place.

Ce ne fut que quelques plus tard que je rejoignis Aria à son chevet. Je me mis à l'observer, l'analyser. Elle avait un visage d'ange contrastant avec ses cheveux ténébreux lui donnant un côté démoniaque. Sa respiration était calme, posée. Elle était mais restait fragile, au vue de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir. Un ange diabolique…

Une chose attira mon attention. Je remarqua que notre chère invitée portait un tatouage que je n'avais pas distingué auparavant du fait qu'il était caché derrière ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. De plus, il était très petit. Il s'agissait d'une croix avec des losanges formant des piques aux extrémités de cette dernière. J'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où… Mystère .. Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?

La fatigue commença à m'envahir. J'oubliais qu'avec l'opération de la miss, ajouté à cela la garde de nuit et de nouveau une opération les cernes devenaient omniprésentes. Je quitta l'infirmerie pour me diriger vers ma cabine. Je me vêtis d'un pantalon ample et me mis sous mes couettes. Je m'endormis en espérant que la miss ne décide pas de se réveiller brusquement dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin

Je me réveilla suite à ce rêve, le même depuis des jours. Mais pourquoi se répétait-il chaque nuit ? Je commençais à saturer. La fatigue augmentait tout comme les cernes.

Je me dirigea vers les cuisines après m'être lavé et changé. Arrivé là-bas, chacun de mes nakamas me salua.

-Alors Capitaine, je vous sers comme d'habitude . me demanda Ban.

-Oui, un café noir. S'il te plait.

Au même moment, les deux mécaniciens du Nautilus, Sachi et Penguin, entrèrent dans la salle.

-Capitaine, c'est vrai que la fille s'est réveillée ? Me questionna Penguin.

\- Effectivement Penguin mais elle est restée à l'infirmerie à cause d'un petit accident technique. D'ailleurs, personne ne va là -bas sans mon autorisation. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui !

-Capitaine ! Comment est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est belle ? Me demanda Sachi.

-D'après toi Sachi. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire à la made in Trafalgar Law.

-Ce doit être une déesse. Aussi belle qu'une amazone d'Amazon Lily.

Laissant mes coéquipiers dans leurs idées*qui n'étaient pas forcément fausses *,je rejoignis Bepo qui s'occupais du petit chat qui devait sûrement être à Aria.

-Comment va-t-il, Bepo ?

-Il commence à reprendre des forces. Lui aussi était sacrement amoché. Il a du puiser dans ses dernières forces pour aller prévenir quelqu'un que sa maitresse était en danger.

-En tout cas, il s'est rétabli plus rapidement que cette dernière.

-Que s'est-il passé ,Capitaine ?

-Elle s'est rouvert une plaie suite à une chute.

-Je comprends mieux. Vous en savez plus sur elle ou pas ?

-Pas vraiment .Ses propos sont assez flous et me montrent qu'elle peut nous mentir. Mais qui est-elle et qu'est ce qu'elle veut nous cacher ?

Eh oui je coupe là. Hihi je suis méchante, je sais.

Law : Et elle pète encore la forme ? !

Hearts : Désolé Capitaine…

Le tatouage de notre chère miss, un nouvel indice pour Law ?

Vous le saurez prochainement^^…

Un petit chapitre avant les fêtes de Noël. C'est cool,non ?

D'ailleurs je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et tout plein de bonheur.

Equipage des hearts : Joyeux Noël à tous ! !

Law :Ils vont voir s'ils ont été assez sages. ^^

N'oubliez pas de suivre la fic si vous ne voulez pas manquer la suite et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ca permet de m'améliorer.

A pluche ^^


	5. Rencontre avec l'équipage

Kikou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Comment se sont passées les vacances ? Personnellement, je n'en ai pas eu(vive la prépa !) Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt et ma connexion internet n'a pas été très clémente avec moi et le temps n'était pas trop au rendez-vous. Encore pardon.

Law :C'est cool j'ai eu de nouveaux scalpels mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les tester …. Viens par ici ! Ce sera une petite vengeance…

Moi : Law ! Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Ahhhh dégage de là ! !

Sachi : Comme l'auteur est en train d'en découdre avec le capitaine, j'imagine qu'elle ne sera pas disponible pour ouvrir le chapitre une nouvelle fois. Bienvenue sur le chapitre 4 de The Shinny Blossom. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec l'équipage

Pov Aria

Quelques légers rayons de soleil firent leur apparition et me réveillèrent doucement. J'ai étrangement bien dormi. Ce cauchemar n'est pas revenu me hanter, heureusement.

Il était temps que je bouge. Je ne pouvais pas rester allongée et être en convalescence toute ma vie. Je soulevais donc la couette et remarquais quelque chose de bizarre sur ma jambe droite.

J'avais un bandage. Comment ça se faisait ? Je n'en avais pas hier ici.

D'un coup, j'entendis des bruits de pas arrivant au pas de la porte. Je me remis donc sous la couette pour faire croire que je dormais. Je vis de la lumière provenir de la porte et les pas avançaient vers mon lit. J'entendis une voix s'élever.

« Pas la peine de me faire croire que tu dormais, Aria. »

Cette voix, je reconnaîtrais entre mille vu le nombre de fois que je l'ai entendu et le fait qu'on ne puisse pas l'oublier.

J'enlevais donc la couette qui permettait de me cacher et vis le regard d'acier de Trafalgar Law.

« Que faites-vous là ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je suis venu vérifier comment se portait ta blessure.

-Ma blessure ? Comment ça ? »répondais -je en soulevant la couette. Vous parlez de ça ? disais-je en montrant le bandage sur ma jambe.

\- Oui. J'espère juste que tu n'y as pas touché.

-Non pas du tout mais que s'est il passé pour que je sois blessée ici alors que je n'avais rien hier ?

-Oui c'est vrai tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler comme tu étais inconsciente à ce moment là. Tu avais voulu te lever pour voir si tu étais capable de tenir debout mais tu as chuté et tu t'es rouvert une blessure sur ta jambe qui était normalement totalement refermée. Mais vu le choc qu'il y a eu, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit rouverte. Bon, je vais voir si elle est bien cicatrisée comme ça on va bien savoir si tu peux te déplacer . »

Law retira délicatement le bandage mais cela me valut quelques grimaces, vu la douleur à ma jambe.

La blessure avait l'air d'avoir bien cicatrisé. Il me remit donc un bandage propre pour éviter que ça s'infecte. La blessure était peut être guérie mais restait, néanmoins, fragile.

« Vu que ta blessure est guérie, je peux te laisser te déplacer mais je veux voir si tu tiens réellement debout et que tu réussisses à marcher avant de te donner l'entière autorisation. »

Suite à l'indication qu'il venait de me donner, je tenta de me lever. Cela restait un peu laborieux du fait qu'une légère douleur persistait.

Une fois levée, la voix de Law retentit à mes oreilles.

« Tu vois où je me situe dans la pièce. La condition pour que tu puisses sortir de l'infirmerie est de m'atteindre. »

Après qu'il ait dit cela, je pris une profonde inspiration. Je pris cela comme un défi. Ma détermination ne faisait qu'accroître.

Je mis le pied droit devant le pied gauche, puis le gauche devant le droit et ainsi de suite. J'avançais petit à petit sur mon parcours. La douleur sur ma jambe était toujours présente mais restait supportable.

J'étais à deux doigts d'atteindre Law jusqu'à ce que….

« J' y suis presq … »

Je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose sur le sol. Je suis décidément malchanceuse en ce moment, ma parole !

J'étais sur le point de me retrouver la tête la première contre le sol mais deux puissants bras me retenaient avant que le malheur n'arrive. Law me tenait fermement pour ne pas tomber.

C'est la première fois qu'on était proche comme ça. Je commençais sérieusement à être gênée. Le rouge me montait aux joues . Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma gêne alors que cela avait l'air de faire ni chaud ni froid à notre chirurgien. Que quelqu'un vienne vite nous sortir de cette situation !

Pov Law

Après avoir donné la condition de sortie à Aria, je vis la détermination l'animer juste par son regard.

Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en sachant que sa jambe était encore un peu fragile.

Il ne lui restait quelques mètres avant de m'atteindre mais quelque chose s'était produit mais qui n'était absolument pas prévu.

Aria a trébuché et n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Ne voulant pas que cela arrive, je la rattrapa avec mes bras, la serrant contre moi.

Quoi ?! Vous pensiez à quoi ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve à terre avec un risque qu'elle se blesse de nouveau. Je l'ai fait instinctivement voyons. N'allez donc pas imaginer des choses.

Ayant Aria dans les bras, je profitais de cet instant pour l'observer un peu plus. Elle semblait être gênée. Ses joues rougies la trahissaient. Cela lui donnait un côté mignon. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte là ?!

Pov Aria

Que quelqu'un vienne vite nous sortir de cette situation !

« Ah Capitaine ! Je vous cherchais ! Je vous dérange peut être ? Désolé… » sortit une voix appartenant à Bepo, venant d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie."

Suite à ce qu'il venait de dire, la situation devint plus que gênante.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas Bepo. Tu venais me chercher pour aller a la salle à manger, j'imagine. répondit le chirurgien dans le plus grand des calmes.

-Exactement Capitaine. Les autres vous attendent avec impatience.

-Dans ce cas, nous arrivons.

-Nous ? M'interrogeais je.

-Oui, tu te joindras à nous. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Enfin, même s'il en avait, tu viendrais quand même. En plus, tu as réussi le test donc tu peux sortir de l'infirmerie .

-Je vois. Je peux donc aller où bon me semble sur le sous marin.

-Comme promis mais j'ajoute une réserve. Certaines zones du navire sont interdites de visite pour les membres d'équipage à part Bepo et moi. Je chargerais quelqu'un de te faire visiter le submersible, par ailleurs. Bon, sur ce, rejoignons le réfectoire.

Nous quittâmes donc l'infirmerie en direction de la salle à manger du navire. Law menait la voie. Quant à Bepo, il restait à mes côtés au cas où je faiblissais à cause de mes blessures.

Le submersible était un véritable labyrinthe. Après avoir tourné un nombre incalculable de fois, nous atteignons un escalier qui permettait de descendre au niveau inférieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, une grande porte fit apparition dans notre champ de vision. J'en déduis qu'elle menait au lieu tant convoité depuis notre départ.

Nous nous étions rapprochés de cette dernière et Law commença à saisir la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

A peine la porte ouverte, des cris de joie émanaient de la pièce. Cela sentait la bonne ambiance.

Les différentes personnes se trouvant dans le réfectoire venaient me voir pour savoir qui j'étais. Mais Law arriva pour me sortir de là en m'attrapant l'avant bras, enfin c'est ce que je crus. En fait, il me pris par l'avant bras pour me tirer jusqu'au centre de la pièce et se mit à dire :

« Mes chers nakamas, je sais que vous vous demandez sûrement ce que fait cette jeune fille dans notre submersible. Alors, cessons de reporter les présentations a plus tard. Je vous présente Aria Mukami, nouvelle membre de l'équipage des Hearts Pirates. »

A peine il eut fini sa phrase, tout l'équipage se mit à crier de joie, contrairement à moi…

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas. Tu es fou ou quoi ? Dis je a Law

-Désolé. Tu disais ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'intégrerai pas ton équipage !

-Ah ça ! Mais je ne crois pas que tu ais le choix . Tu préfères te retrouver seule en plein milieu de l'océan, au lieu d'être en sécurité ici ?

-Pour l'instant.

-Je ne crois pas que l'on se soit fait attaquer par la marine depuis que nous sommes partis.

-Pour l'instant. Et je te rappelle que si, vous vous êtes faits attaqués quand vous avez tenté de me sauver.

-Oui. Bon, et si on te faisait visiter le sous marin, ce serait une bonne idée je pense. Surtout que tu fais partie de l'équipage maintenant…

-Mais je t'ai dit q..

-Je te présente Sachi, le mécanicien du navire. Sachi, je compte sur toi pour lui faire visiter le Sub Nautilus.

-Pas de souci Captain' !

-Sachi….

-Oups.. Veuillez m'excuser Capitaine. Du coup, Aria.. c'est ça ? Suis moi si tu ne veux pas te perdre.

Je partis en compagnie du mécanicien du Sub, laissant Law derrière nous, qui arborait un sourire comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Qu'est ce qu'il a donc comme idée derrière la tête ?

Désolée je coupe là.

Encore un gros désolé d'avoir été aussi en retard et merci à vous de votre patience. Je vous en remercie beaucoup.

Je vous invite comme d'habitude a me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si le chapitre vous a plu et si votre imagination penserait à la suite des événements.

Je vous aime fort et encore merci de votre patience . Gros bisous


End file.
